herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nostalgia Homesick/@comment-43671246-20191017092705/@comment-37861502-20191028230749
It's supposed to be left ambiguous without a proper answer. I mean like when Magistral met Lovely Land: Fleeceville all he had to do was fall asleep, after a rainy day from getting out of School from Reality World which I had mentioned like a lot with Magistral. He does a weird ritual on a paper with some glowing magical chalk he had found from possibly outside of or inside of School. For the Spoilers... The ritual is supposed to be somewhat of a hint that it is just him imagining that he is in the world for the time being or that it actually brought him to another world turned around and scaled out differently called Lovely Land: Fleeceville which would work for Heroism Wiki Fanon. After presumably sleeping he's in Lovely Land: Fleeceville meeting all of the furry fluffy friends and being away from Reality World with the humans from his world that had fueled him with the misanthropic toxic feeling inside of him. (I might end up putting Reality World onto the Evil Wiki Fanon.) But IF that was the case that everything was unreal, that would make the rest of the characters Fictional Fictional since the TMRA Series revolved around a fictionalized self-insert from their half non-fiction Reality World all the way to Lovely Land: Fleeceville with the characters that would supposedly not exist in the fictional universe. There are even animations that I eventually made that is supposed to be a hint to the future theory. And how MAL takes over him and says that it is all fake and in his head or just with taking over the video and being an overall edgy alter-ego complex villain like Turbo K.O. in OK KO: Let's Be Heroes. (I was also trying to have the whole May 28th thing with the whole Gemeni Birthday thing of mine enforced onto the series to show how half-sided Magistral is and how he has not just a good positive self to him but a more bad negative self to him. But I felt like the whole Birthday thing really shouldn't have been important so I stuck with the whole "It's A Dream" Theory aka "It's all a lie" Theory which is like the same style as the Neutral Ending from Undertale but for TMRA with the titular protagonist that is supposed to have the story kept vauge and heart-breaking for Magistral but be happy and hopeful for another sequence of the series. And now for the Heavy Spoilers from Magistral X Nostalgia // Nostalgia and her past friends: I made the story a little more like how I would not like it but how it would be realistic in some way. Magistral and Nostalgia have been together as friends and Magistral believes that Nostalgia is with somebody else and feels more alone. While Nostalgia feels confused to wondering why he is not listening to her. Magistral brings up Nostalgia's knowing of Jaylin and why she likes Blue a lot and always has a thing for Blue in her room leading to her talking about her past relationship with Jaylin Lovat and other members of the group for the "Windows XD" (Yes, that's the name for the human/were-animal four all the way to the revamped furry four). Nostalgia was in a close relationship with Jaylin until he cheated on her with Craven Saffron. Which led to Craven and Nayla kissing in Jaylin's bedroom leading to Jaylin and Nostalgia breaking up and drifting apart entirely. And Maggie (Myrtle Mignonette) disappearing without a trace. I ended up having a story put that earlier on before the four group drifted apart, a witch would ended up transforming the four into were-animals with a potion. The witch did this out of anger for them because of the four messing with their house after they initially thought that the supposed witch was evil because of Jaylin's "instincts". The witch had got some potion that would get them to transform as animals/creatures depending on how they feel, the environment, and so on. It would be permenate for some like it was with Maggie as Clover who is an ally of Magistral, half of the times like with Nostalgia as Wolfstalgia, or just occasional and rare like with Jaylin as a Hawk and Craven Saffron as a Golden-Brownish Fox. So, the four characters I made aren't close to Pure Good and are in some type of wrong making them Heroic Jerks much like Magistral. I would really feel so hesitant to have the rest of three on the Villains Fanon Wiki since they are more of flawed anti-heroes with somewhat corrupting traits. But I would not be that surprised honestly if my heroic characters end up on the Villains Wiki right away. Why Nostalgia wanted to have Magistral in Lovely Land: Fleeceville Nostalgia wanted some friend or someone closer like Jaylin to comfort her. Nostalgia had her older cousin Memo as a parental figure since her parents were often busy with a lot of things and went on a lot of vacations since that. Memo has had somewhat of a close connection with Magistral by teleporting near him and all of that type of stuff. Or at least now having a problem with doing things that Magistral or any other human being cannot physically do the most. She had Millain Malone as her former boyfriend who was Regere's Nephew and Birch's Son who eventually felt less interested because they did not want to have Jaylin feel jealous or upset and saw Nostalgia as more of a friend. So, Nostalgia wanted somebody like Magistral who wanted to be loved like she wanted to. Nostalgia kept a secret between her and Olaf Kleine about how Nostalgia initially got Magistral into Lovely Land: Fleeceville and never wanted him to leave and make him feel welcomed. She would be rude and obnoxious like Magistral because of your theory or because Nostalgia was negatively influenced by her ex Jaylin because of how controlling and toxic he was torwards Nostalgia. So that's why you would see Nostalgia calling Magistral dork, or would expect something close as Nostalgia punching Magistral in the arm for a simple thing he said that sounded like it went off as pessimistic. How your Theory Works... Numerous times I mentioned Lovely Land: Fleeceville refering to it as a Dream-Fantasy World. A more idealistic version of Reality World which is just literally the Real World. It would explain Magistral's socially akward behavior and how he get a certain way for the first start and then another way for the other. I wanted to make the character come off as a tragic misanthropic mentally ill loner like Joker 2019 before even knowing that a Joker 2019 Movie would come off when just seeing Batman: The Killing Joke and a little bit of Gotham and Injustice 2. So, Magistral being like this and having everyone around him neutral or praise him later on would make so much sense. Magistral's peers always say that they wanted a human friend like him, either since they felt bad for not accepting him for literally being possed by a devil-form with fiery powers formed by MAL THE MANIAC or because of your theory and how Magistral is narssistic enough to want to be praised this way and wants to be seen to be loved and accepted by everyone. There was some point where MAL THE MANIAC would get disgusted or annoyed over Magistral being angry and wrathful, or making so many offensive jokes in Lovely Land: Fleeceville and Reality World. It also explains why literally every character is in love with each other in the series or at least have some romantic moments or relationships at times. Magistral would be the type of person to have broken the fourth wall with just straight up venting about how they really feel outside of the cartoon series. And he would also be the type of person to at least be the shipper. Which shows that Magistral has some sort of selective way of deciding which parts are cartoon based and which ones will be more personally based off of him without the cartoon part. Controversial Sterotypes Another thing to note, is that all of the other characters that may or may not get here are controversial or over-exaggerated sterotypes that Magistral is mostly the one to constantly be making fun of which led to the reason why the furries in Lovely Land: Fleeceville did not like him at the start along with him expressing his misanthropic perspective not knowing that the furries are half human. The stuff he says that provoked them are incredibly random whether having to do with being blond, nerdy, muslim, gay, emo, or just at rare times mentally ill which all of the other characters barely seem to be or show that they are Mentally Ill other than Magistral (and some of the Villains that represented him as MAL in some sort of way) and so on. Just not the type of stuff ofr a kid's show. Magistral would be so comparable to the Villainous Rivals by Time Zone and countless members in Lovely Land: Fleeceville, to the point that Magistral as MAL tried joining them just to try foiling evil plans that they would plan or just by trying to see how it is like being the bad guy which gives Magistral somewhat of a reason to have himself on the Villains Wiki. However, I am trying to make Magistral fit was if he is misunderstood and doesn't understand any better trying to give them enough innocence as much as micheviousness villain-like behavior. I would expect Magistral to be on something very close to Adult Swim since they have stories of talking animals which has been an over done thing. But not something as close to something like Undertale or what I made that got inspired by it. The sterotypes are so controversial that I'd have to make the series rated TV-14 or most likely TV-MA if it gets any what weirder or controversial. Although my series wouldn't be the type of thing that would ALWAYS have a sexual scenes, or extreme offensive language when Magistral stops talking for once. And the violence that I would try to censor but there is a lot of dark stuff that happens in the storyline with the Villains than just Magistral that makes Magistral less of a sympathetic character and more of an unlikable anti-hero with a perverted and weirdly messed up mind and give the TMRA Villains more exposure and notice for whom they are. If it was the other way around, Magistral would be a huger Mary Sue if I made him so powerful. I had to give them more weaknesses depending on versions and theories than strengths that are just what makes the character generic. Sure Olaf Kleine is overly-powered but he is optimistic and had an actual merely tragic story of having their mother presumably die and had his spiritual cousins comfort him and his older brother Ronnie Kleine. Olaf Kleine and Ronnie Kleine got powers from their spiritual cousins and became powerful vigilantes all the way to superheroes. (Well, Ronnie Kleine is more of an anti-hero/villain like Magistral). Magistral never had anybody close to him die or get hurt enough to effect him. Magistral never dealt with anything tragic as what anybody else dealt with unless the ventings I have talked about would have a connection with it. Magistral is supposed to be seen as however the author me would want to see them as from the perspective of the audience and those who react to TMRA and give their perspective of how they are. Some parts may be true, some parts may not. Like Joker 2019 like I mention a lot because I like the show a lot and I would have mostly got inspired by something way before that with something as close to a combination between Mario, Minecraft, and Undertale all combined together along with toxic social media jokes and references.